memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Cardassia Prime
Cardassia Prime (or simply Cardassia) was the inhabited second and prime planet in the Cardassian system, located in the Alpha Quadrant. The planet had one moon. Cardassia Prime was the capital world of the Cardassian Union and the homeworld of the Cardassians, a warp capable humanoid species. For two years, from 2373-2375, Cardassia Prime was an ally of the Dominion. Location In 2375, the location of Cardassia was labeled on a tactical map that was displayed in the wardroom of Deep Space 9. Cardassia was located approximately five light years from Bajor, thirty light years from Starbase 375, and fifty-five light years from Ferenginar. ( , okudagram) Later that year, the position and orbital path of Cardassia was illustrated on a tactical map that was displayed in the wardroom of Deep Space 9. ( , okudagram) Planetary features In comparison to Humans, Cardassians preferred a darker, warmer and more humid environment, most likely reflecting the surface conditions on their homeworld. ( ) Although Cardassia Prime was a world with few natural resources, the rare mineral jevonite could be found on the planet. ( ) Geographical Cities * Lakarian City * Lakat * Culat Locations * Imperial Plaza Flora and fauna * Cardassian vole * Gettle * Riding hound * Taspar * Wompat History :Main article: Cardassian history Prior to the militarization of the Cardassian government, Cardassia was home to some of the finest art and architecture in the quadrant. However, the once great Cardassian civilization fell in to severe decay. Due to the planet's scarcity in natural resources, the impoverished society suffered from famine and disease, leading to millions of deaths. The Cardassian military continued this destruction of its heritage in order to fund the Federation-Cardassian War. ( ) At the end of the Dominion War, determined to punish the Cardassian people for their acts of rebellion against the Dominion, Weyoun ordered that Lakarian City be destroyed, resulting in the deaths of two million civilians. This could not, however, have prepared the Cardassian people for an even greater tragedy. After the destruction of Lakarian City, the Cardassian forces switched sides to aid the Federation Alliance. Enraged by the turn of events and betrayal, the Female Changeling demanded that the Cardassian people be wiped out. After planetary bombardment from the Dominion and Breen fleets in orbit and mass slaughter from the Jem'Hadar on the planet surface, the death toll stood at an estimated eight hundred million Cardassians, with a large portion of the cities in ruins. ( ) File:Dominion fleet regroups at Cardassia Prime.jpg|Dominion and Breen ships and orbital weapon platforms in orbit of Cardassia Prime File:Cardassia in ruins.jpg|The capital city after the Dominion War Appendices Appearances * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background information "car-DASS-ee-uh" was the pronunciation for this planet's name from the script pronunciation guide for "Tribunal". The DS9 writing staff hoped to establish Cardassia in the second season of the series. "We're going to have to explore what Cardassia is," declared Ira Steven Behr. (Cinefantastique, Vol. 24, Nos. 3/4, p. 108) The second season outing established that the Cardassian homeworld was called Cardassia Prime. The planet was first seen on screen shortly thereafter, in (Season 2's penultimate episode). Benjamin Sisko actor Avery Brooks, who directed "Tribunal", had to account for the newness of the environment. "So there were new things for me to consider," he recalled, "like what the temperature was likely to be, and that kind of thing." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 150) In "Tribunal", the Cardassian homeworld was realized with several matte paintings illustrated by Illusion Arts, Inc.. (Cinefantastique, Vol. 25/26, No. 6/1, p. 111) One such painting was specifically done by Syd Dutton and Robert Stromberg. Some forced-perspective miniatures were crafted by Tony Meininger. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 150) Production Designer Herman Zimmerman has said he took inspiration in the set design for "Tribunal" from 's 1948 book , and of the final look of Cardassia, Zimmerman explained, "Spartan, uncompromising and merciless are all adjectives that you could use to describe Cardassia." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 150) Following its on-screen debut in "Tribunal", plans were made for Cardassia to continue being developed in DS9 Season 3. "There are things happening on Cardassia which you heard a bit about in 'The Maquis' and 'The Wire'. We're going to keep that bubbling," stated Ira Steven Behr. (Cinefantastique, Vol. 25/26, No. 6/1, p. 98) According to Star Trek: Star Charts (pp. 35, 43 & 46), the Cardassian system primary was named Cardassia, a Class K star with a magnitude of -1, which was a hundred times brighter than Sol. Cardassia Prime was the sixth planet in the Cardassia System. This capital city was Lakat, and the population of the planet was counted as 7.9 billion in 2378. The Cardassians have been warp capable since 1925. Major attractions of the planet included the Imperial Plaza, the Lakarian Amusement Park, and University of Culat. In 2375, the Dominion destroyed most of the major cities. Apocrypha In the non-canon novel A Stitch in Time, Elim Garak aids in the reconstruction of Cardassia after the Dominion War. Furthermore, despite opposition from prominent figures such as Gul Evek and Gul Madred, Cardassia took on a democratic-styled government, ending the military's rule. In the alternate future seen in the Deep Space Nine book trilogy Millennium, Cardassia Prime, along with the entire Cardassian Union, were razed by the Grigari. By the year 2399, the Cardassians were all but extinct. External links * bg:Кардасия ca:Cardàssia de:Cardassia Prime es:Cardassia fr:Cardassia Prime ja:カーデシア・プライム nl:Cardassia prime pl:Cardassia Prime pt:Cardássia sv:Cardassia Cardassia Cardassia